


till doomsday morning

by alea_archivist (the_aleator)



Series: A Mere Appendix [11]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_aleator/pseuds/alea_archivist
Summary: Philia is love, Watson knows. But who he is, Watson cannot say.
Series: A Mere Appendix [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636375
Kudos: 4
Collections: Watson's Woes JWP Entries: 2013





	till doomsday morning

Watson remembers two plus two is four, that five shillings is a crown and that he was famous once.

He knows the xiphoid process, the scent of ink, and how a round chambers into a revolver.

Watson recalls the little man who visits, with the contentment only an old friend carries.

_Philia_ is love, Watson knows.

But who He is, Watson cannot say.

Watson was comet to his planet, a flash of radiance eclipsed by a celestial body, attracted by his magnetism, held in orbit by his greatness.

But now he is lost, and who he was, Watson cannot say.

**Author's Note:**

> JWP #21 - the 'lost comet' challenge. Note - unbetaed and unedited, as well as somewhat ambiguously angsty. Title comes from A. E. Housman's 'A Shropshire Lad,' XIV "There pass the careless people" (http://www.bartleby.com/123/14.html)


End file.
